Affair with Treasure
by AliceTachibanaMadness
Summary: So the Treasure Chest Shop girl is also the Bombchu Game girl if you didn't know. She's fallen in love with Darling, the man from the Honey and Darling's Shop game (you know the really annoying couple that you see in Castle Town and Clock Town?). Honey reacts furiously in a short story, but who does Darling choose?


The picturesque room stood in the colors of the rainbow. My lips met his and sparks flew everywhere. His lips were so soft, they felt like nothing. And once I opened my eyes, I fell into the deep brown abyss in his irises. I softly pushed his curly, long brown hair back and kissed him once more, with genuine passion. Once I pulled back, his cheeks became a bright red and I cunningly giggled.

From the corner of my eye I saw my short violet hair. My emerald green eyes sparkled as I lifted his hand and moved behind my counter. Piles of bombchus sat on the middle of the floor and I kicked them out of the way and lifted myself onto the counter. His ardor kissed me leaving tingles travel through my body.

The swing of a door turned both of our heads. Tangled red hair sat as a pile on top of 'Honey's' head. Her face was bright with fury and her blue eyes dazzled dramatically as she targeted onto 'Darling'. His face also became red but with embarrassment and 'Oh crap I'm done for'.

"Darling," Honey spoke through her teeth, "what are you doing?" She smiled as her eyebrows furrowed.

"Now Honey," Darling spoke softly with forgiveness, "this isn't what it looks like-." He was cut off by Honey collapsing to the floor with wrath.

"We're married now Darling, you can't just go off and do this." Honey said softly but with her tone, you could tell she wanted to scream it. I pushed my hair behind my pointy ear and lifted myself from the counter.

"Well Honey, if you're not keeping him busy," I put a hand on his shoulder and smiled as I looked at him, "what's a man to do?" Honey looked at me, her face twisted with violence. She noticed the top button of my soft pink crop top undone and growled under her breath. Being the inappropriate wisecrack I am, I lifted my breasts lightly to tease her about the size of hers compared to mine.

"Ugh, go to Hell." She snapped.

"Okay, I will," I smiled lightly as I grabbed Darling's chin and faced him toward me, "but I'm taking him with me." I winked at Honey before I leaned in to kiss Darling.

Honey's rage whipped out and she charged toward me, head first. I fell hard onto the tile floor and bumped my head on the counter. Darling stood there in amazement and had no idea what to do. Honey wrapped her legs around Darling and kissed him, but nothing with feelings of love or passion but with jealousy and teasing. He pushed her away and helped me up. His hand felt like sandpaper and I quickly pulled away from the pain of his rough hands once I regained my balance.

"So Darling," Honey began, not taking her eyes off of me, "who will you choose?" She smiled as she whispered into his ear. His eyebrows raised and I just scoffed.

"You can be a real bitch you know that?" My jealousy and snotty attitude finally released itself and showed how desperate I really was.

"Ha, me? You're the one stealing people's husbands!" She chuckled. "You're just getting tired of being alone, having no one to hold you. It's because you chase them away sweetie." Her smirk irked me and before I knew it, I was pulling at the knots in her fiery red hair.

Darling, being the idiot he was (which is probably why he fell for my seductiveness), stood there and watched the fight as if it was a movie and he was just missing his buttery popcorn and thirst quenching drink.

A knock on the door startled all of us, as if you couldn't hear the snarling and pounding from outside the weak wooden shop. Another youthful ginger walked up toward the counter and repositioned her hair tie that held her bun. She wore a petite red cloth dress and had a slim body like a dancer. Darling's eyes widened as her name popped into his head.

"Judo darling! How is Marilla and the dancing going?" He spoke as if they saw each other every day. She simply shrugged her shoulders and set a small package on the unstable counter. As she walked toward the door, Darling ran after her as he waved his arm knowing she couldn't see it.

"Wait up! Judo honey wait for me!" The tone in his voice sounded insincere and by then Honey and I knew he was a fake, unloving jerk that wasn't coming back anytime soon unless Judo kicked him out of her room which was least likely of happening considering his charming good looks and his astounding acting (because he obviously acted like he loved me…right?).

I ran out the door chasing after him, flailing my limbs around as I panicked and I could hear Honey's chuckle of desperation toward me as I left.


End file.
